Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable information device, imaging apparatus, and information acquisition system.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there are portable information devices such as imaging apparatuses (for example, digital cameras), which have an imaging function, having a function for detecting the position information of the portable information devices and processing image data, which is acquired by performing imaging, in association with the detected position information (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-15187).
A purpose of some aspects of the present invention is to provide a portable information device, an imaging apparatus, and an information acquisition system, that can enhance a user's activity.